Another World
by Lollipopdiego
Summary: Some are like water, some are like the heat. Some are the melody and some are the beat. Twenty drabbles about the feisty Waterbender and the impulsive Firebender. Zutara! 20/20 /FINISHED!
1. Fate

A/N: For fooboo24's birthday. Twenty drabbles for twenty years, if I'm correct. Enjoy~ One drabble for every day until the fourteenth. :)

The lyrics from the summary are from _Forever Young _by _One Direction._

* * *

><p>1<p>

Fate

Hatred. For a long period of time, that is all Zuko experiences. He despises his father for sending him on this cursed mission to find the Avatar.

The non-existent Avatar.

For all Zuko understands, the search is just a mission for him to leave his homeland. After all, he has shamed his father.

He believed there was no Avatar. One unforgettable century ago, the so-called saviour abandoned his people, leaving them to die.

When Zuko spotted the unmistakable Avatar near a village, hope began swelling within him. A chance to retreat home is at his grasp, and he will not fail.

The village populated with Water Tribe descendants are useless. None can bend their own element – except one. She is courageous, throwing out her life to save the Avatar. But she is pathetic.

Zuko shoves the sweating girl aside. She will not be a threat in the future. She is not important. She cannot defeat the Fire Lord's avenging son.

Little does he know, it is fate that they meet.


	2. Support

Thanks to Riley reviewing! You're not that old, though. :D And thanks to the silent favourites and alerts. The chapters will get somewhat longer as time passes... Haha.

* * *

><p>2<p>

Support

He's back staring at yellow bulging eyes of the tree frog. Its soulless gaze avidly returns the intense look. Intimidated, Zuko squirms.

"What do I say to them?" Zuko pleads the frog. Maybe, after all the desperate cries, the swamp amphibian will give Zuko an answer. It doesn't even have to talk. Even a simple sign is enough.

However, he doubts the Avatar will accept his assistance to overpower the Fire Lord, his father. Conflicts in the past have slowed down the Avatar's journey because of Zuko. Now, the supposed enemy wishes to help them.

It sounds silly, come to think of it. But in Zuko's mind, it makes sense.

His hands almost ignite with frustration. Why is this so hard to do? He leans towards the frog. His breath is burning against its slimy surface. "What do I say? Hi, I'm sorry for attacking you for the past eight months, but I'd like to join you, so we can defeat my father!"

Zuko deeply inhales. Suddenly, all the optimism he expected evaporates. They have every reason not to trust him. But to defeat his father, he has no other person to confront. Aang and his friends are the only ones he can make an alliance with.

He finally smacks his brow with a sticky hand, mustering up the courage to visit. "I'll just improvise," he decides.


	3. Realization

3

Realization

When their adventure is over, Zuko thinks that nothing would have succeeded without Katara. If the group didn't have Katara, Zuko would have not been crowned Fire Lord and Aang would not have restored peace to mankind.

After Zuko was appointed the Avatar's Firebending mentor, Aang and Zuko often argued. They finally resolved to a calm truce because of the Waterbender's help.

As he strolls through his home, hands knotted behind his back, he wonders the possibility of her becoming his princess. It's impossible to ask _Aang's _hand in marriage, as they're both males... so therefore Katara is the one to ask for the honour.

But what about his girlfriend, Mai? What impression would she make about the arrangement? Then Zuko shrugs. His affection for Mai is fervent, but not as powerful as they are for Katara...

Then understanding dawns on him. He likes Katara – a lot.

The apprehension stirs a tender emotion inside. Katara! He likes Katara! Brown eyes lighting up, Zuko claps his hands together. He wishes to sweep her in his arms and swing her around, gently kissing her velvety lips.

More than ever, he imagines holding her close. In Katara's ear he will whisper loving words that soothes her mind. As she will rest beside him, he'll plant a kiss to her forehead. _Oh, Katara... _

He rushes outdoors where he knows Katara is. Perhaps she has mutual feelings. He envisions wrapping his solid arms around her skinny body, the tears dramatically filling her cerulean eyes. "Oh, Zuko," she might say. "I love you too."

Then Zuko stops in his tracks, the horror of truth suddenly crystal clear. _No... _It can't be true. He sees her locked in a kiss with the Avatar, arms around his neck and lips ardently joined. Reality disappears.

She likes Aang... instead of him.

Zuko's heart breaks.


	4. Advice

Okay, so things are going to get different around this chapter. Creativity kicks in. ;)

* * *

><p>4<p>

Advice

A few weeks after Katara ends her relationship with Aang, Zuko confronts her brother.

To his annoyance, Sokka is lounging across the expensive, orangey couch, slurping down a glass of juice. At the sight of the Fire Lord, Sokka smiles. "Hey, Zuko," he greets with a nod. Raising the glass, Sokka takes a long sip, regarding him with curious eyes. "Long time no talk. What's up?"

_It's okay, Zuko. You can ask Sokka. You trust Sokka, after all.._. Nervously, he begins, "Sokka. I need your help."

Sokka smirks. "Is this about girls?" he asks, craning his head in Zuko's direction. "Because considering you're single, I don't think you need luck for getting another one."

Sokka is referring to the numerous of girls pining after the current Fire Lord, trying to catch his attention. But Zuko only has eyes for one.

A furious blush spreads across Zuko's pale cheeks. Amused, Sokka chuckles. Zuko runs a hand through his dark hair and says, "Well, one in particular..."

Now Sokka is curious. "Ty Lee?"

"Actually, no. Katara."

For a few moments, Sokka is silent. It sinks in gradually as gold slipping underneath molasses.

Zuko is anxious that Sokka will lecture him about Katara. But instead, he taps his chin and says, "What do you want to know about my sister?"

Relief washes over Zuko. Nothing terrifying is going to happen after all! Without hesitation, Zuko fires, "How do I get her attention? I like her, but I don't know what to do."

Sokka seems to be lost in thought. Zuko realizes that Katara often wears the same expression while thinking. The Fire Lord anticipates the best answer from Katara's brother. He watches Sokka.

At last, Sokka tells the Firebender, "Be yourself. She hates dishonest people."

Zuko nods. _Be myself. _It isn't a task he was quite expecting, however it makes sense. Being himself is something he can easily do – without losing his temper, of course. He winces. It may be harder than he thinks. "Okay, thanks Sokka."

"No problem..." Sokka turns to his drink, sucking remains of the juice from the bottom. He casually adds, "Good luck, Zuko."

He needs it.

* * *

><p>Mind giving reviews? Advice? Criticism? Anything? Please and thank you. ^_^<p> 


	5. Turtleducks

Thank you to my one reviewer: I'd rather live in books. A couple more reviews would be appreciated. (;

* * *

><p>5<p>

Turtleducks

"Mm," Katara holds up her sandwich. Through the two pieces of pressed grain, Zuko makes out a fresh orangey fruit and complementing creamy spread. With a mouthful of lunch, she giggles. "You sure have some exotic fruit in the Fire Nation."

Mangoes and coconut jam – he assumed she would love such a mix. It's one of Zuko's favourites. When he was young, his mother frequently fed him the snack. He can eat it almost every day.

He ponders on the food back at the Water Tribe. Aang once commented on tasteless fish bones, simmered in nauseating broth. The transition from dry fish to juicy meat grilled to a crisp must have been strange. Had it been the other way around, the Fire Lord would feel foreign.

At the same time, he's aware that Katara prefers staying on the vegetarian sign. A rare, genuine smile appears on Zuko's face. "Only for the best," he informs her. She deserves nothing less.

Her eyes sparkle under the summer sunlight. Fondly, he returns her gaze. When coconut jam smears across her top lip, he points it out and offers her a napkin. She's furiously blushing. Quickly, he looks away. If he stares for much longer, he'll be compelled to wipe it off with his lips.

His eyes avert to stare at the soft straw blanket they're sitting on. Following the pattern of weaving lines, he's aware of Katara discarding the napkin. "You're so cute when you do that," he wants to say.

Instead, he digs into the basket and extracts another sandwich. "Here, want another one?" Hopefully she won't notice his blush.

She nods. "Oh, yes please!"

Katara's laughing. It's music to his ears. For a split second, he's lightheaded, lost in the daydreams of being the reason of her laughter. Then he averts his attention to her when she suddenly shrieks, "Zuko! Get it back!"

Snapping his head up, the first thing Zuko sees are the Turtleducks, waddling about and flapping their awkward little wings. At least half a dozen are piled over another, pecking at... What is it? He realizes it's Katara's sandwich.

Zuko laughs. "Come here, you!" He lunges at the quacking animals. In fright, they flee from his grasp. Katara is clutching her stomach, doubling over in fits of laughter.

There's no more of the sandwich. Left are bread crumbs and miniature slices of mango.

"It's fine," Katara tells an exasperated Zuko. "I can just eat your sandwich anyways."


	6. Autumn

REVIEWERS! karusenshi, pattycake rocks, and the none other fooboo24! I suggest you check out fooboo24's Zutara fic if you love this. I love you guys, thanks! (:

* * *

><p>6<p>

Autumn

The leaves are rolling against the sandy road. With Katara, Zuko's sandals crunch the fragments of burnt orange and sunshine yellow. They peel off the bottom of his souls, scattering in the wind. As he watches them twirl in the light breeze, she giggles.

Somewhat startled, he turns to her. "What?" he questions, confused. Are his actions amusing? His eyes trail from her pink lips to her wavy brown hair. Covered by the pale shadows, she seems friendly, yet mysterious. Faded darkness covers the stress lining her face.

For a short moment of time, Katara looks vulnerable and childish. But as mature she acts, he knows that she is a mother to them all.

"Nothing," she coyly replies with a flirty smile. His heart violently pounds. More than anything, he wants to consider this leisure walk as a date. He assures himself that eventually, he'll take her out.

Right now, with the autumn weather and friendly conversation, the afternoon is almost perfect. It would be flawless if they are together, instead of just companions in need to stretch their legs.

She wears a familiar expression on her face. Usually she has this face when deeply in focus, collecting her thoughts and piecing them together. He's gotten used to it, but his curiosity had not waned.

Zuko asks, "What are you thinking about?"

She doesn't answer immediately. She's hesitant and uncertain of what to say. Anxiety fills Zuko, scared that he said something wrong. Finally, she truthfully says, "You."

He hides anguish with a mask of slight amusement. _Stupid Zuko_, he curses, _you are such an idiot. She's probably mad at you because you did something out of line..._ "Why would you be thinking about me?" _Because I'm thinking of you, too._

Bangs fall, concealing her expression. Unable to have an idea of what she's thinking, he leans down in the slightest. Her murmur is faint, but clear: "I don't know... I like you?"

No longer can he contain himself. Joyously laughing, he places his hands on her waist and swings her around. He's concentrated on that beaming face, and those dazzling blue eyes. _Katara likes me. _He repeats the words in his head, almost not registering them in his mind.

"Katara, I've had feelings for you for the longest time," he says, setting her down. Fingers trail on her red cheeks, slipping underneath her chin and tilting it up. He's still in awe, wondering how this gorgeous girl has become his. "You have no idea."

When their lips meet, sparks fly.

All he can feel is her mouth on his and happiness bubbling inside. Then he feels like he's exploding when she loops her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Hands linger at her waist, bodies pressing against each other.

She hums in delightfulness, sending vibrations through his body. He strokes her cheek, not intending to break eye contact any time soon.

Relishing the moment, he believes that they are meant to be.


	7. Jealousy

Because school's starting again, updates might be delayed. Ahhhh.

* * *

><p>7<p>

Jealousy

When Zuko catches sight of his ex-girlfriend in the market, he hopes that she doesn't recognize him. But of course, he is wrong.

How dense can he get? He's the Fire Lord! Any simple peasant on the street can spot Zuko from a mile away. Zuko pretends that he failed to notice her presence, and continues to finish what he started: picking fruit.

Normally he sends a servant to accomplish the job, but Katara is exceedingly sick in bed. He feels obliged to buy her favourite fruits for her, and refuses to let anyone else help him. It's a job he has to do alone.

Now, he regrets it.

She joins him next to the oranges, hands grasping to feel fresh produce. The best are rich in colour, plump and tough.

"So, Zuko," Mai instantly begins, choosing an orange and tossing it into her straw basket. "How have you been these days?"

_I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders without you as my girlfriend. _"Fine, thanks," he says stiffly.

As Fire Lord, he has to maintain his reputation, which means speaking to Mai. Otherwise, people will assume he's ignoring her, and harsh rumours will fly.

With Mai, time together was filled of silence. Peacefully relaxing was comfortable. But things are changed. Zuko appreciates conversing with Katara, instead of cold Mai.

Mai thinly smiles. "I heard you're with Katara," she says.

"Yes," Zuko simply replies. He has seized at least six fresh oranges. Perfect. "Why do you want to know?"

Through his entire childhood, she hasn't been the curious type. Questions she asks are answers she must know. Otherwise, Mai prefers to sulk in the shadows, rarely granting anyone her rare smile.

Zuko doesn't think his love life is an exception. He suspects she's jealous of Katara.

She twirls her ebony coloured hair in frustration. Zuko knows her teeth are furiously grinding together. To this day, he can predict her actions. "A girl can't be curious?" Mai says.

Ah. She's too proud to admit her envy.

Zuko moves from the oranges, casting a look of disbelief. His nose twitches at the slight mouldy smell of cantaloupe. Surely Katara likes cantaloupe? He has to find fruit fast. Disgusted, he rummages through the circular fruit. "Well, knowing you..."

Her laugh is hollow and rigid. "You're right."

Seizing the opportunity to escape, Zuko pays the merchant and attempts walking away.

Maybe she won't follow. But she scurries to keep up with his long strides. "I don't think she's good enough for you."

Who is she to insult Katara? The tiniest of flames flick Zuko's fingertips. He hides a scowl by turning his head away. He deadpans, "Maybe it was you who wasn't good enough for me."

Eyes narrowing, she raises a finger and opens her mouth to say something. Then she closes it and disapprovingly shakes her head. There's a flash in her eyes. It confirms that she's definitely jealous of their relationship.

Mai unexpectedly begins ambling in the opposite direction. "Who knows?" She throws over her shoulder. "Have a nice time with your new girlfriend, Fire Lord Zuko."


	8. Dreams

So far so good. No guarantees though.

* * *

><p>8<p>

Dreams

When Zuko is sleeping, he sees her. His scarred hands cup her heart-shaped face, drawing her closer. He's close to kissing her and running his fingers through her hair.

Light drops of water cling to her thick eyelashes. As she bats her eyes, he inhales, infatuated with her appearance. He makes out every tiny freckle on her cheeks and the faintest creases in her forehead. Her face is imprinted in his mind, permanently stitched there like a scar.

She is the most beautiful woman in the world. Zuko knows how fortunate he is to have her by his side. In the past, she had been a difficult foe to overcome. Then she turned into a determined alley, continuously pushing herself and watching out for her friends.

For the longest time, she despised Zuko. Now, it is extraordinary they're dating. Since his mother left the Fire Nation, the only feelings Zuko had felt were anguish and despair. Before Katara, he didn't know how it felt to be loved for a long time.

"Katara," he whispers.

Under the covers, Zuko stirs, snuggling deeper into the blankets. He feels cosier than ever when dreaming about her. Sometimes he unconsciously wraps his arms around his fluffy beddings.

More than anything, he desires to feel his love beside him amongst the covers. The comfort of knowing she's positioned beside him brings him peace.

Sometimes he lies awake, frightened, thinking that she's not out of harm's way in night. But he assures himself that in the palace, everyone is safe. Besides, Katara can do fine alone. He would know.

In many dreams, they're outside in heavenly weather. Usually they reside by a lake. Summer trees are swaying in the faint breeze. Wispy clouds suspend in the brilliant sky. It's a perfect day.

With the two sources of elements, water and fire, they spar.

Realistically, the couple also battle until sweat begins to gleam on their skin. They whip water and lash fire at one another until they are somewhat injured or heavily panting. But in his dreams, they never tire. Endless strength courses through their bodies, ready to attack.

In the real world, Zuko is keen to spar with his love. For endless hours he had unleashed his powers against her while chasing the Avatar. Now, combat for training.

At the moment, in Zuko's head, he and Katara have ceased their battle. He has managed to lunge at her, pushing her to the ground. She tugs him along, playfully rolling down the hill.

When they reach the bottom, she's on top, leaning close and pecking his lips. With a loud sigh, she leans against his chest, hands gripping his sleeves as if holding onto dear life. "I wouldn't want to lose you, Zuko," she says.

Heart racing, Zuko rubs comforting circles on her back. "I won't," he replies. He means it. She can probably hear the drumming of his heart in his chest.

Sprawled in moist strands of grass, his calloused fingers reach to stroke her thick waves of hair. Nose pressed against her head, he murmurs, "I love you."

And he does.

Dream Katara only looks at him with those wide eyes and says, "I love you too."

If only life is as simple as this. Why can't he utter these words in real life?

Dreams will remain fantasies in his mind. He knows he can't be lost in this world much longer, but he doesn't know when to snap out of it.


	9. Birthday

_**Silent reviewers better come out of their peep holes like right now.** _With 2000 hits at all. Hooray for my fourth most read story on Fanfiction!

* * *

><p>9<p>

Birthday

Today is Katara's seventeenth birthday.

He flashes back to three years ago when he met her, not having a clue she would become this special in his life. A year flew by, and he was watching her kiss Aang on the rooftop. Six months later, he was dating her. And today, he has a surprise.

Zuko has things planned out perfectly. Events run smoothly. The dinner is flawless and everything he expects. She has requested fish and vegetables. It isn't difficult to gather, but finding the freshest, the largest, and the yummiest produce– the task is tricky.

Sokka said when helping prepare the table. He laid the cutlery out perfectly. "Katara is going to love it!"

"It's going to be the best," Zuko said.

Indeed, he is correct. There are heaps of fish and vegetables. From fish soup, squid, jellyfish, and octopus, to salad, stir-fry vegetables, and pickled potatoes – there is an immense variety! The appetite ranged from dishes swimming in oil to food without the least bit of garnish.

Katara and Sokka eagerly gobble everything in sight. Spoonfuls of helpings are taken from each dish, heartily eaten with glee. "Zuko, you are amazing," Katara comments, shooting him thumbs up. Then she grins, wiping her mouth with a cloth napkin.

It almost seems like a grander meal than normal. Their dinner friends are all here: Zuko, Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Iroh, Momo, and even Appa peeking through the window. The only changed thing is the rising excitement of Katara's birthday.

Aang samples few dishes. From what Zuko recalls, Aang isn't a big fanatic for the food they're serving. But for Katara, he'll try his best to eat as much as he can. Toph sticks to the vegetables. He notices, to his amusement, the Earthbender slipping snippets of food to the lemur, Momo.

Zuko stifles laughter. Truly nothing has changed between his friends.

With Katara on his left and Suki on his right, Sokka stands. Attention drawn to him, he lifts his glass. "I'd like to make a toast," Sokka says, "to my sister's seventeenth birthday. She's still my little sister, but will grow to be way more mature than I am."

At this, she giggles and playfully shoves him. "I already am," she points out.

Sokka glares at her, but continues. "To Katara!"

"Katara!" That said, they clink glasses. The crystals reflect rainbows on the cream table cloth. Cheers are abrupt in the hall. Again, many wish Katara a happy birthday. She blushes crimson red.

When they are finished feasting, Iroh claps his hands together. "I think we should all thank Zuko," he says, "for this grand meal in honour of Katara's birthday."

Applause breaks out in the entire room. Katara bestows Zuko with a kiss on the cheek. "It was the best birthday ever," she says, happily sighing. He grins.

However, Zuko has never digested so much vegetables and fish in one meal in his entire life. He swears that he's slightly nauseous by the end. But he sits straight and watches the others enjoy their meal.

Zuko stops Katara from leaving. "Wait," he says and waits for everyone to leave. When they do, he turns and blushes. She tilts her head to the side, obviously wondering what he's thinking. The "I have something for you."

He extracts a necklace from his pocket. The thick band is sky blue, shimmering with gold lustre. A circular sea green and cerulean pendant hangs from it. Obviously it's diligently painted by an unskilled craftsman. At once, Katara realizes that he painted it.

"Is this...?" Katara is speechless. Tears begin to well up in her eyes. She knows what his intentions are.

"Er," Zuko says, nervous of the outcome. Then he clears his throat and says it confidently. "Yes, I want to marry you." Blood rushes to his cheeks. What if she says no? "Katara, I love you."

Then she's shrieking, "Yes! Yes!" Throwing her arms around his neck, she jumps on him. She's crying and kissing him at the same time, and he's overwhelmed. When her words sink in, he laughs and embraces her.

Finally. After two years, he is about to wed his love. He's been waiting for this day for years, counting the passing hours flashing by like lightning.

She takes his cheeks in her hand. Fingers run over the unhealed scar baring his skin. "I love you,"  
>she says. "I'll marry you, Zuko, I'll marry you!"<p>

Before he realizes it, he's crying too.


	10. Wedding

Funny, I was with karusenshi when she was reading this, then she started screaming. I had no idea why. Riley, hope you will enjoy this chapter! XD

* * *

><p>10<p>

Wedding

The smaller wedding is festive. They host it on a beach on Ember Island. The last time Zuko was here, he fought with Mai at a pointless, mundane party.

Now, he's marrying Katara, his love.

Four years ago, Zuko was battling the same girl in places around the globe. He gained her trust, and then betrayed her. She had nearly punched him in the face at the Western Air Temple. So many things have happened.

And now, he's marrying her.

Iroh joked that after two years of dating, he expects a baby to pop out any month. They had laughed. However, Zuko knows the thought lingers in her mind. It's not a situation to be regarded.

Their second ceremony will take place with the Fire Nation present. The citizens are bustling with exhilaration. King Zuko is about to be wed! It's the talk of the streets and part of snatched, hushed exchanges.

This current event involves only relatives and endearing companions. He can't imagine it anyway else. He isn't too keen on having an additional wedding in front of his realm, but it's not a circumstance to be avoided.

Zuko's shaggy hair that previously fell above his shoulders has been trimmed before the event. Long bangs are cut from his eyes and ears. Now it is short, coming to the nape of his neck.

It takes places so out of the blue, Katara hasn't even glimpsed at his new hairdo. She will probably think the alteration is silly and double over, giggling.

Iroh had simply strolled into Zuko's room with a pair of shears and announced, "My nephew, cut your hair before your big day! It needs a trim!"

The music playing isn't as upbeat and passionate like Zuko prefers, but does it matter? All he's anticipating is for Katara to emerge at the end of the aisle.

Iroh smiles and sends a respectful nod in Zuko's direction. Zuko knows that his uncle is proud.

When Katara sees him at the end of the sandy aisle, she stifles an eruption of nonstop giggles. His appearance isn't what she was presuming. Shutting her eyes and shaking her head, Katara looks at her brother.

Slightly uncomfortable, Sokka fidgets in his tuxedo. He flashes a nervous smile and clings onto her arm tighter.

Her sky blue dress barely reaches her ankles. The material is shimmering in the sun and he cleverly identifies satin. Detailed white lace covering her billowing skirt trails with the short train. Tanned bare feet brush across grains of sand. Baby pink rose petals are fluttering against the breeze.

Part of her dress streams behind, like waves amongst zephyr. Hair is released from its usual messy attire, twisted into constricted coils. He wonders how silky it feels if he were to stroke it. Spinning and curly, the texture seems unlike earlier.

But it draws attention to her translucent veil. She's grinning ear to ear, making her way towards Zuko confidently.

He's ready to jump out of his matching blue tuxedo. At the corner of his eye, he peeks at the sparkling water. He's tempted to grab her shoulders and pull her in. The problems are that it's their wedding, and she'd most likely attack him with her own element in a blink of an eye.

To steer himself from the inducing thought, he thinks how grateful they are to have the perfect condition in the weather. Their ancestors have granted sunny weather. It is clear and radiant. If they weren't about to be wed, then Zuko would have suggested taking a trip to the beach.

Finally, he admiringly looks her up and down. "You look beautiful," he tells her. He means it, and he appreciates that she believes it. Many people have probably commented on her appearance. Hopefully from Zuko, it stirs a warmer feeling inside.

After Sokka releases her hand, Zuko apprehends with surprise, that he's crying. Out of all people, Sokka is crying! The independent brother constantly acting headstrong and critical is tearing at the sight of his sister getting married!

Zuko wonders how different today will be if his mother were present. With his father in prison and sister exiled from the kingdom, Zuko only has his uncle left. But his family is now Katara and her kin.

_We're going to be a family. _He gently grasps her hand, not allowing his eyes stray in the slightest.

The priest recites the vows. The words are music to Zuko's ears. These are the commitments he has to accept. He's ready. Hell, just let them kiss already!

When the priest ceases his speech, he pauses, waiting for their response. All eyes are fixed on the pair.

Zuko places his other hand on top of his. Raising their hands, he says, "I do."

She nearly jumps up in the thrill. Meeting his gaze, she says, "I do."

At last, they are finally husband and wife.

* * *

><p>Yay! Marriage! After this chapter, notice a pattern! At the most important drabble in this series, I'd appreciate reviews. Just hit that blue button at the bottom of the page, no big deal...<p> 


	11. Nightmares

Oh gosh, thanks so much to 40cheska for reviewing all ten chapters. Watch Avatar, dude! And nope, I don't do track, too tiring. X)

Sorry for updating late, uggh, I might not even update tomorrow... I'll make up for it! This WILL be done by next week!

* * *

><p>11<p>

Nightmares

She jolts awake with a startled cry. Clutching her blankets close to her chest, Katara shivers. Silently she's crying, streams of tears sticky along her pale complexion.

Roused by her actions, Zuko sits up in their bed. "What's wrong?" he quietly asks, rubbing circles on her back.

Weeping, Katara leans against his chest. In his embrace, she is without worry. Immediately he senses her loosen and feel better. However, he's worried. What caused Katara to awake from slumber, crying? "Nightmares," she says, closing her eyes. Right away, her breathing calms. Her chest rises and down, deeply inhaling. Underneath her shirt, he feels her racing heart gradually slow.

"Tell me about them. It'll ease you a little bit," Zuko offers. He won't fall asleep until he knows she's reassured anyways. With his red shirt, he wipes the tears off her cheeks. They imprint wet strains, but he concentrates on her. "You're with me. You don't have to worry."

"Death," Katara replies after a while. He's baffled by her vague explanation. Death? Was he dying? Was Aang dying? Was Sokka dying? Was she dying? How can death possibly trouble her? Heavily sighing, she continues. "Ozai killed Aang and gained all his powers. Then he killed all of you. That's what I dreamed of." She plays with the sleeve of his shirt. "I'm still scared. It's my biggest fear – losing all of you and not doing anything about it."

At this, Zuko is caught off guard. Out of all things to image! He knows that Katara would have easily joined the Avatar in pursuit to defeat the previous Fire Lord. The only problem was that she had other duties, and Aang wished to fulfill his destiny.

Alternatively, she could have aided Zuko as well in batting Azula. Zuko had only refused because it was something he had to do alone.

All this time, he assumes that she accepted situations as calmly and reasonably as possible. If she lost them, she would cry, but he never suspects that losing their group is her worst fear. He is uneasy. He should have known. He presumed that Katara would convince herself that her friends did well and they would be waiting for her in the afterlife. In conclusion, it's the truth. Zuko had no idea.

Zuko soothingly kisses her temple. "That's not going to happen," he confidently replies. "You know that's impossible."

Surely she knows by now that no one can simply steal the Avatar's abilities? Now that Ozai is unable to bend, he'd be outsmarted in seconds.

He knows her answer before she says anything. Of course she has knowledge of such information. She's smart! Zuko expects that in some way, he has comforted her.

"I know." Katara's voice trembles. Her voice even squeaks. He's pained to see her in this broken, vulnerable state. Katara is a headstrong, unwavering woman. Rarely does she back down. The sudden change of personality is terrible. "But the war sometimes scares me. I lie awake, thinking about it."

The War. He freezes. Zuko doesn't admit that occasionally, the events haunt him too. Zuko understands that he is unable to help Katara with her problem, when he experiences the same thing. All they can do together is move on.

Zuko tries. He struggles with the memories locked in the back of his mind. Flashbacks sometimes emerge in his vision, and he sees the battle and citizens living in poverty. It brings him anguish and regrettable guilt. But Zuko tells himself he can't change history. He needs to focus on the future rather than dwelling on the past.

"Don't," he firmly says. "Don't think about it anymore. It's not going to change us anymore. We've had our time, and now it's over."

"You're right," Katara says. But she's still shaken to the bone.


	12. Child

Thank you to karusenshi, anon, and Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan!

Happy Easter! Easter means new life, so...

* * *

><p>12<p>

Child

When Katara is twenty-one and Zuko is twenty-three, their child is born.

The moment he is cleaned from Katara's blood, he gurgles. His snivelling yells have ceased, fully conscious of the new world. He smiles like an angel at his parents. Blinking large, almond-shaped eyes, the baby looks up. Olive skin glows in the candlelight.

"Hello, little one," Zuko says to the infant. Fondly, he reaches out his hand to clasp his tiny fist. "Welcome to the family." He can't stop the tears springing to his eyes.

Zuko is extremely proud and dearly loves his baby. This new life brought to him is indeed a miracle. He admiringly strokes the baby's fragile scalp. Already his head is adorned with adorable tuffs of dark hair.

He'll be raised as the most memorable Fire Lord ever. With a good personality, reasonable tactics, and an easy time without too much struggle – Zuko will give his all to ensure that.

"Let me see our baby," Katara groans, collapsed in the bed. Her eyes flutter, but instantly light up as they spot the child. Gaining her energy, she grins at her fidgeting son. "Oh," she breathes.

He tells Katara, "He's beautiful." As if he knows they're speaking about him, the baby coos. He clutches onto Zuko's hand firmly.

"What's his name?" asks Katara. Briefly they discussed many possibilities, but have yet to determine their final decision.

But she doesn't have to say anything. The second Katara and Zuko saw their child, the name was obvious. It's a mutual agreement. They can see it in each other's eyes.

Exchanging confident smiles, they say in unison, "Zvi."

Katara bends over her son, tightly gripping the white robe around her waist. "Say hi to Mommy and Daddy, Zvi," she says. "Your name is Zvi. You're destined to have a great future."

He wouldn't have said any better.

Zuko notices that Zvi resembles his parents. From the intense look with eager blue eyes to the dark spiky hair – his appearance say it all. Additionally, if anything, Zvi even inherited Zuko's laugh.

"We love you, Zvi," Zuko adds. Bewildered, Zvi glances around. Then his face breaks out into a grin. Zuko laughs. "Katara, he has your smile."

She shrugs, carefree. "He looks like you," she comments. His wife picks up Zvi, nuzzling his cheek. Zuko plants another kiss on both their foreheads.

"He looks like you too," he counters. Undoing the tie at the top of his head, Zuko teasingly places the golden crown on Zvi's scalp. Blowing fallen bangs out of his eyes, he says, "Welcome to the family, little one."

Katara transfers Zvi into Zuko's arms, slipping into bed. She's exhausted after all the waves of convulsion. Zuko settles amongst the covers as well. Zvi is evidently tired as well. The baby yawns, resting in-between his parents.

There is no doubt that Zvi is destined to be the Fire Nation's new Lord. It doesn't matter whether or not he's a Firebender, Waterbender, or even a non-bender. The future of the Fire Nation rests in this child's hands.

Fire Lord Zvi. Zuko envisions the future. In thirty years, Zvi will be ruling the Fire Nation. He'll be the finest Fire Lord in history.

Katara has started telling Zvi soothing words. Zuko leans closer to listen. The two are on the edge of dozing off.

"Z is for zeal, your zest for life," Katara is whispering. In her bed, she shifts her body towards the newborn. A smile graces her lips. "V is for valiant, a courageous warrior not to hold within."

Zvi's eyes flutters. She reaches out a hand towards her son, and concludes, "I is for inspire, those shall seek your guidance." Beside her child, she slips into the world of dreams, her child and husband by her side.

Zuko strokes her hair and wipes the sweat off her forehead. They are so incredibly blessed, and he will not forget it.

"Zvi," Zuko says once more, before their child drifts off to sleep.


	13. First Words

I. Suck. At. Updating.

* * *

><p>13<p>

First Words

"Open your mouth, Zvi," Katara coaxes. Sitting upright in an elegant mahogany chair, Zvi returns her hopeful smile.

The spoon approaches Zvi's mouth. As it nears the opening of his mouth, Zvi gapes. Katara quickly spoons the yellowish food inside. Excited, the baby rubs his stomach.

"Yummy, right?" Katara asks. She prepares for another serving. In response, Zvi licks his lips. He bends over the food bowl, beckoning for Katara to feed him more.

The baby then chortles, animatedly clapping his hands. His mouth is wide, anticipating more food. His gums are a fleshy pink. Leftovers of not swallowed clumps stick to his lips. A noise rumbles from his throat.

Zuko laughs and takes a seat. "Looks like mashed potatoes are doing him well," the Firebender comments. He studies his entertained son and adds, "I think Zvi is growing some teeth."

Doubtful, Katara leans in. Together they decipher round bumps of tough incisors emerging from his gums. The size of Zvi's mouth greatens as they examine inside.

She gasps. "Spirits, you're right!" she cheers. Reaching over, she briefly embraces Zuko. "Our little boy is growing teeth!" She squeals, thrilled with the discovery. Zuko is reminded of the young girl she once was. Wherever they travelled, from the Water Tribe to the Earth Kingdom, she had always lent a hand.

"Did you mother feed you like this when you were little?" he asks. The thought never occurs to him until now. He's somewhat guilty, because from who else could Katara have learned mothering skills from?

The way Katara so lovingly tends to Zvi reminds him of his own mother. With his father, Zuko was second best, second strongest, and the second most successful. With his mother, it was the opposite. Zuko wonders what would happen is Ursa were present.

Zuko does not intend for Zvi to discover the reputation of his grandfather anytime soon. The thought never even crosses his mind that he should inform Zvi of the things Ozai had done. But the time will come.

Instead, Zuko tells Zvi that Hakoda and Iroh are his grandfathers. The little boy doesn't know otherwise. The only family members Zvi are aware of are Hakoda, Iroh, and Sokka. Zuko waits for Katara's father and brother to arrive and visit the youngling for his first birthday in a couple weeks.

"Yeah." Katara quietens, the smile wiping off her face. For a few moments, she is lost in her memories. Staring off into space, she says, "I remember that about her."

Because she's not paying attention, she fails to see Zvi attempting to grasp his cup of water. Clumsily he snatches the cup but loses his grip. Before Katara or Zuko can react, it plummets to the ground, opening first. The water floods, pouring out of the cup as quick as lightning.

Zvi gives a cry of ecstasy. He desperately reaches for the cup disappearing over the table.

Katara instinctively flicks her hand and in that instant, the water whips up in a sparkling spiral. It spins around her hand in a dancing tornado.

Awed, Zvi looks at the stream with a profound amusement. Surveying his drink now swirling around his mother's hand, Zvi tries to poke the current. Katara jerks away. "Not the water," she says. She slowly deposits the water back in the cup. "Don't spill the water," she warns.

Zvi flashes a toothless smile and says, "Wah-tahr."

Katara drops the cup again.


	14. Stress

14

Stress

Zuko discovers Katara haggard and with lack of sleep after his voyage to Ba Sing Se. He hasn't anticipated Katara subsequently worn out. But reasonable, without Zuko's help, managing baby Zvi must have been challenging.

"Katara," he says the moment he spots her. He hastens to kneel by her side, where Zvi is snoozing in her arms. "I'm sorry for being away for so long. Why didn't you get help?"

She merely glares at him. Positioning Zvi on the bed, she fiercely says, "This is my baby." Katara marches into the bathroom and empties the water basin by flicking her hand. She had bathed Zvi. "I am caring for him, without anyone's help."

Zuko understands. Independent Katara evidently would insist on working alone. It's how the Water Tribe children were raised – by their parents. When Zuko was a child, he was brought up by his mother. The longing for Fire Lord Ozai ached.

Zuko should have known better than to instruct servants to aid his wife in his absence.

Kneeling down, he tenderly runs his fingers along the angry lines creasing her face. At a young age, she shouldn't look like this. "Go to sleep," he urges. "While Zvi is sleeping."

She considers this, but as she's about to nod, Zvi wails. Even from this distance, Zuko hears his son thrashing about in the sheets. "Mama! Mama!" Zvi sniffles in the next room.

Katara sighs, brushing her tangled hair over her ears. Her shoulders droop. "It hasn't even been an hour," she says irritably.

It almost seems as if her whole body collapses. He can't begin to imagine the stress she's experiencing. There are nights with two hours of sleep. She spends spare hours training, working to get back into shape. Then she washes and cleans and attempts work a Fire Lord's wife should not do.

But Zuko loves her too much to stop her.

As she stands, he places a hand on her shoulder. She tries brushing it aside, but he holds his grip. "Katara," he starts. He directly looks her in the eye, giving her that pleading expression. "Go to sleep. Please."

Katara hesitates, but she eventually gives in. She requires the sleep to feel like herself once more. He sees that she hasn't in a long time.

"Feed Zvi," she instructs, handling him a warm bottle of milk. Katara relaxes with a smile. "Then pat him until he burps."

This is his first time caring for Zvi without Katara. Everything that Zuko does, Katara criticizes him. He laughs and then nods. It will be a new experience. It's father-son bonding time.

Zuko leads Katara to the bed. Then he turns to lean over the crib, ruffling his son's spiky hair. "Hey, Zvi," he gently greets.

Zvi breaks out into a smile and says, "Father!"

"Shh, shh," Zuko says. He carefully picks Zvi up, like Katara has taught him too. Raising the bottle of milk to Zvi's lips, he says, "Let's not disturb Mama now."

He glances back to see her fast asleep amongst the covers, already lightly snoring.


	15. Flames

15

Flames

"Your power," says Zuko, "comes from your heart. Your feelings affect your flames." Hands knotted behind his back, he whips around to eye his son. "Understand?"

Zvi, standing straight as a soldier, nods. At Zuko's inquiry, he seems to puff out his chest in a prouder manner. His fingertips are itching in excitement.

Zuko remembers when he was a young lad, shy over twenty years ago. Learning how to Firebend for the first time, he was burning with energy. Greedily, he had unleashed the fire from his fingertips. From then on, Ozai had trained him fiercely. How things had changed.

The corner of Zuko's mouth quirks. "Never force the fire out of you," he advises. He stops pacing in front of Zvi. "Fire requires patience, self-control, and strength, both physically and emotionally."

"Why do you have to be strong inside?" interrupts Zvi. The young boy has a feeble, yet commanding voice. He gazes upon the Fire Lord with inquisitive aquamarine eyes. He is determined. What a fine Firebender he'll turn out to be.

"Remember," says Zuko. "Your power comes from your heart." Zuko raises his fist to his chest. Through his clothes, he can feel the steady beat of his heart. "If you are afraid in here, your power will weaken. You must overcome your fears to be stronger. And don't interrupt me."

The blood rushes to Zvi's cheeks, but he does not betray sheepishness. "No, Father," he says in a solid voice.

Zuko regards Zvi with a warning expression. "I am only teaching you how to strengthen your flame. How to get it word – that's something I will leave you to do." He inhales and brings his hands together. "Now, the position. Allow me to demonstrate."

He bends into a fighting stance, palms flat and facing outwards. Easily, the Fire Lord recoils to lurch a grand burst of flame in the other direction. The flickering spots of yellows and oranges strain in the sunlight, desperate to lick a target.

Zvi is awed.

"You try," says Zuko. He teaches his eleven-year-old son the position and movement.

Zvi attempts the move, and a slip of fire explodes from his palm. The flame is weak and thinner, but he is progressing. Obviously pleased, Zvi turns to Zuko. Zuko smiles. "Good job. You'll get it soon."

"How did you strengthen your heart?" curiously asks Zvi.

He pauses to think. "Love," Zuko finally replies. "I always have something to protect – you and your mother. It motivates me to train harder, so I won't lose you."

"Now let's try some more."

Zvi grins, as if he knows that he has someone to protect as well. Moments later, he endeavors his body, thrusting his arms to the right. The flame erupts, conflagration snaking from his hands. Shooting towards an even path, it illuminates the water below them.

Zuko is not disappointed.


	16. Argument

SORRYSORRYSORRY. :( Finally my immense amount of homework has dropped! Along with my French mark. I wanted to finish this before May 15th because that is the month I have to study for exams... Thank you to the reviewers! Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>16<p>

Argument

He is so frustrated, he almost unleashes his fire. The heat is threateningly sparks against his finger tips. Out of all people, Katara has to meet head-on concerning the situation. He nearly punches a brick wall.

"You haven't been spending enough time with Zvi!" Katara accuses. She points a finger at him, piercing blue eyes glaring.

Zvi is nearing the age of fourteen. Zuko knows this age is the turning point. Teenagers begin to dislike spending days with their parents as time wears on. Before he'll know it, Zvi will be marrying some pretty Fire Nation girl.

Katara also has a valid point. He must make amends to have a day with the family.

"What do you think? I have been busy, in case you haven't noticed!" says Zuko. With politics, with the government… with everything! There has been absolutely no time to take time off. Snarling, Zuko whips around. But Katara grasps his shoulder.

"You should at least make time to spend time with your son," she explains with a huff. In the slightest, Zuko shirks under her glower. "He's thirteen. He needs a father. You out of all people should know!"

This bites Zuko like a wasp stinger suddenly sinking into his skin. Katara has crossed the line, and she's aware of it. Furious, he snaps back, "He needs a mother too. Both of us would know that!"

He has hit a sore spot. They stare at each other in silence, clenched fists loosening by the second. She tearfully looks up. "He needs both of us," she finally says. "But I'm there for him more than you are. Think about it."

Zuko pauses. He thinks back to all the times with his son. The last time they were truly a family must have been a few months ago. Suddenly, he is filled with shame. He should have thought how his son would be affected. He should have thought how his family would be affected.

He draws Katara to his chest. Holding her close, he embraces her tightly. "I'm sorry," he says. Bringing his lips to her ear, he whispers, "Let's do our best."


	17. Steam

Because this is what every story about the life of Zutara needs. I don't like too graphic things, sorry. xD

* * *

><p>17<p>

Steam

"Come on, Zuko," she says, running her fingers along his neck. Katara pushes Zuko on the bed, a secret smile reaching her lips. Her icy fingers cause him to shiver in anticipation. Giggling at her nervousness, Katara places her hands on his chest.

He returns her ministrations, but it's not as effective. She fails to be as riled up as him. "Why are you nervous?" Katara teases, teeth grazing his ear. "We've done this before."

"That doesn't mean I'm used to it," replies Zuko. He continues to run his fingers in her velvety hair, trying not to give into the hands trailing across his body.

"We haven't had time to ourselves in a long time," Katara says, planting a kiss on his temple. She holds him close. She listens to his heavy breaths. After dragging seconds, the Waterbender smirks. With her lean fingers, she fiddles with his locks of hair.

"What are you doing?" he whispers. His hands are tugging on her blouse. He undoes the buttons one by one. When he meets the tough tanned skin under his palms, his breath catches. The sight never grows old.

Katara giggles, pulling his shirt over his head. "What I love doing," she replies. Lining the muscles on his chest, she presses against him. Passionately kissing Zuko, she slips her legs around his waist.

The thrill surges through his body. The energy he experiences is electrifying and burning with power. Zuko is young and infatuated with sex once more.

Cupping her cheeks, Zuko gratefully looks at her. "I'd be nowhere without you," he says against her mouth.

He senses her wide grin. Teeth against his tongue, she pushes him against the covers. "You're mine tonight, Fire Lord," she growls. He has the capacity to flip her over. Their laughs are low and hysterical. The intensity almost seems like a joke.

It doesn't anymore when she jerks his undergarments off. Her sly smile is now mischievous. In this environment, they are equal. Zuko doesn't have to act like the Fire Lord, and she doesn't have to act like the Fire Lord's wife. They are partners, husband and wife.

When they become one, she gasps. Zuko throws his head back with a laugh. "Things really haven't changed," he manages.


	18. Heartbeat

Thanks for the silent favourites and alerts, and to KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, 40cheska, fooboo24 and Crystal1998 for reviewing the past two chapters. I'd seriously like to hear thoughts from you silent readers, though... Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>18<p>

Heartbeat

There are days where Zuko and Katara are in harmony. For a long moment of time, they embrace, propped against one another. They speak in depleted, sleepy voices while Zvi is gone. It's delightful to have a moment to them.

His nose presses against her dark hair, sniffing the sweet scents of water lilies and honeydew. Zuko whispers, "We're getting old." Their relaxed days are gone like leaves fluttering in the wind.

Katara giggles, snuggling into his chest. "No," she says, pressing her ear against his torso. The strands loose from her braids tickle his neck. "We just feel old."

Closing his eyes, Zuko leans back. She's right, of course. They've experienced events that no children their age have ever encountered. Together, they took part in a historic event that changed the world.

But he feels aged. The children of today play in a universe Avatar Aang, Zuko, and their friends created. People are free instead of living in poverty.

He falls into a daze. He can hear the steady thump of Katara's heart. It's slow and perpetual, like a drum. The pulses energize his tired body. He senses it through her shirt. Zuko places his hand on her flat stomach. The quickening throbs are all he needs to feel comforted.

Opening his eyes, Zuko brings Katara closer. He tweaks her nose. "Your heart's racing," he says, his lips hovering over hers. "It's cute."

The front door slams. The Fire Lord inwardly groans. Sixteen year old Zvi will come strolling inside at any moment. Zuko wishes that he'd have more time, but alas, it is not the case.

With an uncomprehending murmur, Katara's fingers run along his chest. She sounds annoyed, but pleased. "Yours are too," she says, granting him a quick kiss.

He takes her hand in his. "My heart only beats for you, my love," he tells her, pulling her up from the couch.

Blood rushes to her cheeks, like old days.


	19. Death

One more chapter... If I started this later, it would never be finished. I'm already getting busier. Be sure to check out fooboo24's stories if you haven't! And wish her happy birthday. (: To reviewers 40cheska, Crystal1998, karusenshi, Lady Elisabeth, and KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun!

* * *

><p>19<p>

Death

The memories are rushing back to him, rapidly and ceasing to slow. Zuko watches events such as chasing Avatar Aang around the world to his hour with Katara yesterday. He surveys Zvi's baby face aged to the current middle-aged wrinkles.

Zuko observes everything. He knows this is the end. His solitary regret is that he failed to seize the chance to say good-bye to his grandchildren, for once and for all.

Before attending a mandatory meeting, Zvi sat by Zuko's bed. They shared their profound thoughts for nearly an hour. He believes that the conversation with his son is full of meaning.

But his grandchildren… the eight-year-old angels' faces would be covered with tears when they found out about his passing.

After all, Katara's cheeks are already wet. "I love you," she whispers. Her velvety, cracked lips meet his wrinkled cheek. She smiles, forcefully gripping his hand.

The Fire Lord manages a weak chuckle. "I love you," he divulges. "Tell everyone that I love them." As the seconds drag past, his thoughts are straying and gradually growing fainter.

This is the end.

A final puff of breath escapes his mouth. Zuko finally shuts his eyes, and he sees a paradise of heaven.


	20. Another World

IT'S FINALLY DONE. :O

To reviewers Crystal1998, karusenshi, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, readingKs, and of course, _fooboo24_! Happy birthday Riley! I'm going to be super busy all May, so forgive me if my greeting is late! Have the best birthday ever! Love, DIEGO!

* * *

><p>20<p>

Another World

Zuko watches Katara from above, in the heavens. A simpering smile reaches his eyes.

Even while the old woman is aiding the new Avatar in her Waterbending, she is breathtaking as ever. White hair streams behind her back as she gracefully moves her arms.

Day after day, the previous Fire Lord observes his breathing family. As much as he longs for their company, he knows that this is revolutionized. Times have changed since building Republic City.

He knows the variations will be for the better.

High in confidence, Zuko catches a glimpse of her eyes full of the ocean. Through the years, those are the only things that haven't changed.

Satisfied, Zuko grins. Rising out of sight, he whispers, "We'll meet again, my darlings. We'll meet again."

Before his family is out of eyesight, Zuko swears he sees her bolt upright, searching for the source of his voice. She returns the grin. She's sure of herself.

"Zuko?" she says.

Zuko throws his head back and laughs. "Katara…" he tells her. "We'll meet again, in another world."


End file.
